อาเธอร์เรีย เพนดรากอน
อาร์เธอร์เรีย เพนดรากอน (Artoria Pendragon) หรือ King of Knights of the Holy Sword (聖剣の騎士王, Seiken no Kishi ; ราชาของนักรบแห่งดาบศักดิ์สิทธิ์) King of Knights (騎士王, Kishi ; ราชานักรบ) Passive Skills Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= - Radiant Road EX= }} Noble Phantasm Rank A= |overchargeeffect = เติม NP ให้ตัวเอง (หลังจากใช้ NP แล้ว) |leveleffect = ดาเมจ + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = NP + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 27.5% |c3 = 35% |c4 = 42.5% |c5 = 50% }} |-| Rank A++= |overchargeeffect = เติม NP ให้ตัวเอง |leveleffect = ดาเมจ + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 500% |l3 = 550% |l4 = 575% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = NP + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 27.5% |c3 = 35% |c4 = 42.5% |c5 = 50% }} |-| Video= - อาร์เคต= }} การวิวัฒนาการ |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |18}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |29}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |8}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} การเพิ่มระดับสกิล |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |15}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |29}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |12}} |71 = |24}} |72 = |4}} |81 = |11}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} สถานะ ระดับความสัมพันธ์ , Increases party's attack by 15% while she is on the field. }} ข้อมูล เชิงอรรถ *ค่าโจมตีที่น้อยที่สุดของเธอมีค่าเท่ากับเชวาร์ลิเยร์ เดอ'อ็อง. *เสียงดนตรีพื้นหลัง NP เป็นธีมของเพลงจาก Fate/Hollow Ataraxia, "Excalibur". *เธอได้รับการปรับภาพการต่อสู้ ตอนอีเวนท์ Fate/Accel Zero Order (Pre-Event), 21 April 2016 Update. *ในการเปิดตัวเกม Fate/Grand Order ของเซิร์ฟเวอร์ NA ชื่อของเธอได้ถูกเปลี่ยนเป็น อัลเทรีย (Altria) เพนดรากอน แทนที่จะใช้ชื่อเก่าที่ชื่อ อาเธอร์เรีย/อาธอร์เรีย (Artoria) เพนดรากอน ซึ่งเป็นที่ยอมรับกันมาอย่างยาวนาน ซึ่งนี่เป็นประเด็นทำให้เกิดการแยกของฐานแฟนคลับที่จะให้ใช้ชื่อต้นฉบับ อาเธอร์เรีย/อาธอร์เรีย (Artoria) เพนดรากอน และกลุ่มที่จะใช้ชื่อตามชื่อทางการจาก NA ซึ่งตามความเป็นจริงแล้ว ทั้งคู่ก็ไม่ผิด และงานเก่า ๆ ของซีรีส์ Fate ที่ใช้ชื่ออาเธอร์เรีย (Artoria) ชื่อ อาเธอร์เรีย (Artoria) นั้นถูกใช้เป็นชื่อ "ทางการ" โดย ฐานแฟนคลับ ถึงแม้อัลเทรีย (Altria) จะเป็นชื่อ "ทางการ" ตามการเปิดตัวของเกม Fate/Grand Order ในอเมริกาเหนือ อย่างไรก็ดี จุดนี้ยังเป็นที่ทำให้สับสน สำหรับแฟนคลับซีรีส์ Fate หน้าใหม่หรือยังไม่มีประสบการณ์มาก ที่รู้เพียงแค่ชื่อ "ทางการ" อัลเทรีย (Altria) เพนดรากอน **ถึงตัวประกอบใน Fate/Extella เซเบอร์มีการพูดถึง อาเธอร์เรีย (Artoria) มากกว่า อัลเทรีย (Altria) อาจจะเป็นเพราะ Fate/Extella ถูกตีพิมพ์โดย Marvelous Entertainment แทนที่จะเป็น Aniplex **ชื่อ "อาเธอร์เรีย" นั้นเป็นชื่อที่ "ดูเป็นผู้หญิง" จาก "อาเธอริอุส" (Artorius) โรมันใช้ชื่อ "อาเธอร์" นั้นเป็นรูปแบบต้นฉบับ และมีการแปลงทางอักษรมาเป็นชื่อแปล (อังกฤษ) ของเธอ *ในการวิวัฒนาการครั้งแรก ดาบของเธอนั้นถูกล้อมด้วย "อากาศล่องหน" ปลอกจากลมที่หุ้มดาบไว้ ปลอกนี้ยังรู้จักกันในชื่อ Hammer of the Wind KingStrike AirHammer of the Wind KingStrike Air'', evident from her close-ranged Buster and Extra animations.'' รูปภาพ Saint Graphs= artoria1.png|Stage 1 artoria2.png|Stage 2 artoria3.png|Stage 3 artoria4.png|Stage 4 Arturiaaprilfool.png|เอพริลฟูล Saber01-01.png|Arcade Stage 1 FGO-Duel_Servant_No1.png|F/GO Duel Stage 2 |-| Icons= ArtoriaPendragonIcon.png|Stage 1 ArtoriaPendragonStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 ArtoriaPendragonStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 ArtoriaPendragonFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 |-| Sprites= ArthurNew_Sprite1.png|Stage 1 ArthurNew_Sprite2.png|Stage 2 ArthurNew_Sprite3.png|Stage 3 S002 card servant 1.png|คอมมานด์ การ์ด (Stage 1) S002 card servant 2.png|คอมมานด์ การ์ด (Stage 2) S002 card servant 3.png|คอมมานด์ การ์ด (Stage 3) Nplogo002.png|โลโก้ NP ExcaliburSprite.png|ดาบเอกซ์คาลิเบอร์ ArtoriaPendragonSprite1 noEffects.png|Stage 1 (ไม่มีดาบ) Artoriasprite1.png|Stage 1 (แบบเก่า) Artoriasprite2.png|Stage 2 (แบบเก่า) Artoriasprite3.png|Stage 3 (แบบเก่า) |-| Expression Sheets= ArtoriaStage02Full.png|Official Render (Stage 2) Artoria 1.png|Stage 1 Artoria 2.png|Stage 2 Artoria 3.png|Stage 3 Artoria_Zero.png|สูท (อีเวนท์ Event เท่านั้น) |-| Craft Essences= The_beginning_of_a_journey.png|Beginning of the Journey PresentForMyMaster.png|Present for My Master Jungle_law.png|Law of the Jungle Happy_Happy_Happy_Order.png|Happy x3 Order Heroicartoria.png|Heroic Spirit Portrait Crownsaber.png|Crown Saber (Valentine CE) 265.png|Battle of Camlann 277.png|Leisurely Strolling 299.png|Annihilation List FateEXTELLA.png|Fate/EXTELLA First_Sunrise-0.png|First Sunrise One_Flew_Over_the_Cuckoo's_Nest_.png|One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest CE415.png|Cheers To 2017 Blessful_Time.png|Blessful Time CE593.png|Learn With Manga! FGO CE595.png|Heroic Spirit Formal Dress Portrait_CE_0666.png|Beyond A Wish CE705.png|Avalon Celebrate FGO_Arcade_CE.png|Fate/Grand Order Arcade (CE) CE911.png|The Dragon and the Dragon Swordsman CE929.png|New Year's Greetings (Top Left) |-| Others= ArtoriaPendragonArcadeStage01.png|Stage 1 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) ArtoriaPendragonArcadeStage02.png|Stage 2 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) ArtoriaPendragonArcadeStage03.png|Stage 3 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) Artoria Pendragon 01.png|ฟิกเกอร์ Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part1 Artoria Pendragon 02.png|ฟิกเกอร์ Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part1 GOA Artoria 2.jpg|ภาพโดย Takeuchi Takashi Aoko_with_Artoria.jpg|อาเธอร์เรียกับAoko โดย Takeuchi Takashi Artoria_15th_Anniversary.jpg|ภาพโดย Takeuchi Takashi หมวดหมู่:เซอร์วานท์ หมวดหมู่:คลาส: เซเบอร์ หมวดหมู่:อาวุธ: ดาบ